


Nyx Ulric Drabbles #2

by RowanKayWho



Series: FFXV Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Mario Kart, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of alcohol, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Sugar High - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles for Nyx Ulric featuring my OC, Rowan, I wrote back in June 2019 using prompts created by uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s)
Series: FFXV Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038802
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	1. Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my second collection of drabbles featuring Nyx Ulric and my OC, Rowan. This was originally supposed to be an alphabet series of drabbles, but I hit writer's block right before "j" so this is all there is. I have no intention of completing the alphabet, unfortunately, but this isn't the last I have written for Nyx!
> 
> My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything. Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters except for Rowan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A - Age. Do the otp+ plan on spending their lives together? How do they imagine their relationship years from now?

It was late at night. Rowan and Nyx laid in bed together, fingers intertwined and staring at each other. It was one of those nights where, no matter how hard she tried, Rowan couldn’t fall asleep and Nyx, ever helpful and supportive, was determined to help her by talking to her. They spoke in hushed voices as if they were telling secrets in a crowded room. 

“Here, I have an idea.” Nyx whispered, staring at Rowan’s face to watch all her micro expressions. “How about you paint me a picture. Tell me about our relationship when we’re old and grey.”

“Old and grey...” Rowan hummed, pausing to think before coming up with the words to describe how she pictured them in the far future. “We live in Galahd but visit Insomnia every so often to honour King Noctis Lucis Caelem and Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Not to mention visit our fellow retired Glaives like Crowe, maybe Tredd if he’s not still an ass. Definitely Pelna... Libertus makes the trip with us -- he also lives in Galahd. The children, who would have grown up with tales of the Kingsglaive and its heroes, would flock to us. More specifically you, though. They’d call you ‘hero’ and we’d recount stories of our adventures for them...”

“That’s nice... Kind of makes me want to dive into that future right now...” Nyx sighed, content with the future Rowan was envisioning.

“That’s not all. Back in Galahd, you would own a bar again. After your retirement, our children would take it over and it would become a family business that’ll continue through generations. If Libby wanted, he could co-own with you just like old times...” Rowan paused to think about other specifics their future would entail, squeezing Nyx’s hand once she thought of something. “We would be cute old people, grey hair and all. You won’t lose your hair to balding, and you still keep it shaved neatly. My hair would be kept in an updo, probably a bun or ponytail. And our house would be quaint with enough room for our grandchildren to sleep over. We’d give them, and our children, everything to compensate for what we ourselves missed growing up. Freedom... Safety... A permanent home... Peace...”

“That’s so beautiful...” Nyx breathed, pecking Rowan on the lips. When he pulled back, she yawned.

“I think I’m ready for bed now.” She whispered tiredly. Her eyes were already closed when he pulled her close and moved them into their regular sleeping position.

“Love you.” He said in a hushed voice into her hair. She mumbled back incoherently, but he knew she uttered ‘love you too’.


	2. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B - Bath. The otp+ share a bath or shower, or bathe as in swimming or sunbathing.

“Rowan! Come join us!” Crowe yelled, waving her hands at her while treading water in the deep end.

It was a ridiculously hot day, so hot everyone was sure they’d melt if they didn’t stay inside or find ways to stay cool outside. Rowan had the idea of going over to Lunafreya’s house, cause it had a pool. Crowe, Nyx, and Libertus had quickly agreed. She phoned her and Lunafreya invited them over immediately to escape the heat. Besides, she already invited over Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis. Rowan, Crowe, Nyx, and Libertus didn’t hang out with the chocobros, but Rowan and Crowe did hang out with Lunafreya. So, the two didn’t feel weird about going over to her pool. Neither did Nyx or Libertus, but they were just glad to be relieved of the heat.

Now, at Lunafreya’s house, Rowan didn’t want to go in the pool. The chocobros -- minus Ignis – Nyx, and Crowe were all having a water fight that spanned the whole pool while Libertus and Lunafreya were sitting on the bottom steps of the pool talking.

“No thanks! I’m good.” Rowan finally replied. Crowe frowned at her, but quickly smirked when she swam over to Nyx and whispered something in his ear. His head whipped over to Rowan before he climbed out of the pool and walked over to her seat on a lounger.

“Rowan...” He said in a low voice, staring down at her with his hands on his hips.

“Nyx...” She mimicked.

“Why aren’t you in the pool?” He asked her, eyes boring into her soul.

“I don’t want to and I’m perfectly content here on the lounger underneath the umbrella.” She shrugged before crossing her arms at him. They were both stubborn, and everyone knew that. The water fight stopped, and everyone looked over in their direction, unable to hear them but eager to see the results.

“This was your idea, so you have to partake. It’s the rules.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Well since I, as you put it, had the idea of coming here, that means I make the rules. And I say I don’t have to come in if I don’t want to.” She stared up at him with raised eyebrows, silently challenging him to say otherwise. Rowan had a smug smile on her face, thinking she won. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to run inside to get another drink.”

Rowan stood up, shrugged off her shawl, and began walking towards the house. Nyx refused to lose this battle and ran ahead of her before quickly turning to run at her. She realized what he was doing and tried to get away from him, but he was too quick and had too much of a head start. Nyx picked her up and held her flush to his torso. Begrudgingly, Rowan made things easier for him by wrapping her legs around his waist. She continued to hit his back and demand to be put down, though.

Nyx ignored her cries and chose to run towards the pool instead. Once they were a few inches away, Rowan shook her head and plugged her nose moments before Nyx dove into the pool with her. Cheers erupted when they were both submerged. Seconds later, he resurfaced with her still in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. He waded over to the shallow end where he put her down.

“You don’t have to partake in the water fight, but you have to stay in the pool now.” Nyx said smugly with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Rowan swiftly wiped the grin off his face by splashing him with water. “No, now that I’m here I have to kick your ass with Crowe.”

As soon as she finished speaking, she ran to join Crowe who was cheering for her new teammate. Nyx stood there, dumbfounded, before shaking the water off his face and racing back with a vengeance.


	3. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C - Commitment. How committed are the otp+? What do they promise to and expect from each other? How do they show their commitment to each other?

“Marry me.” Nyx whispered abruptly in the middle of the bar, staring at Rowan to gauge her reaction.

“What?” She breathed, throat closing slightly.

“After this is all over and we are released from our duties, I want to marry you. It doesn’t have to be anything too big -- just our immediate family and closest friends.” He explained in a hushed tone. They were at the bar with Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna who were all fully focused on their own conversation. “So, marry me.”

“Yes.” Rowan nodded, blinking back a few tears before pecking him quickly on the cheek.

“I don’t have a ring yet, but I was thinking I could use my mother’s. It’s white gold and is set with a diamond and Galahdian crystals on each side. What do you think?” He held his breath in anticipation, unsure what her response would be.

“That sounds lovely... Only if you’re sure she’d have accepted me into the family, though.” She smiled slightly, saddened by the fact she would never be able to meet his family.

“They all would have loved you, especially Selena. Your way with magic would have fascinated her and she would never be able to get enough of your sarcastic quips at me.” He laughed, staring out into space as he relieved the happy times with her inside his head. 

Rowan gently gripped his hand. “Let’s get married in Galahd.”

“Are you sure? What about Insomnia?” He asked slowly. All of Rowan’s family was from Insomnia and her adoptive father, Cor Leonis, raised her here too. All her happiest memories and life changing achievements were here, and he felt bad changing that with their eventual marriage.

“I’ve spent enough time here. Besides, what other way to signify a new start then a new home?” She shrugged with a smile.

“You want to make Galahd our home, too?” Nyx’s heart swelled and he felt as though it would burst. What did he do to deserve her?

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to raise children out of the hustle bustle of Insomnia. That is, if you want kids?” She inquired. They had never discussed children in great depth. Nyx knew she wasn’t a huge fan of little kids and feared giving birth to an extent but didn’t know if she wanted her own children. Truthfully, Rowan had hummed and hawed a lot about this herself. But eventually, she decided she wanted to start a family of her own with Nyx and give them the life the two of them had only dreamed of having for themselves.

“Of course!” He nodded enthusiastically, drawing the attention of the other three they were sitting with. Crowe raised her eyebrows, Libertus tilted his head, and Pelna gave them a mildly confused smile.

“What did we miss?” Crowe asked cautiously.

“Nyx just proposed to me and I said yes.” Rowan said with a smile as Nyx wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Crowe squealed in response while Libertus clapped and Pelna shot them a happy smile. After their show of excitement, the three rapidly shot questions at the newly engaged couple they struggled to keep up with.


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D - Dance. Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight! Whoo~!

“Dance with me...” Nyx whispered, already holding a hand towards Rowan who was sitting alone at the bar. 

She stared at him, slowly taking a sip out of her glass. “I’m too sober for that.”

“You don’t drink.” Nyx stated, narrowing his eyes at her. Rowan shrugged and continued to sip her water slowly while staring up at him, silently challenging him to try and get her to dance with him.

A party was being held at the bar the Glaives, more so the ones from Galahd, frequented. Tonight, every Glaive who wasn’t on duty was there, including Drautos and Luche. Everyone was dancing, slightly inebriated, in the middle of the bar except for Rowan. Crowe tried to get her to join her with promises of free breakfast on their next day off, Libertus tried to carry her to the dance floor but stopped once she threatened to castrate him, and Pelna asked once and was swiftly rejected. Now, it was Nyx’s turn.

“Go dance with Crowe.” Rowan said before flagging down the bartender to get another glass of water. He rose his eyebrows at her before bringing her fourth glass tonight.

“Crowe’s not my girlfriend, though.” He pouted, sitting down beside her and ordering another beer.

Rowan sighed and turned to face him. “Now what are you doing?”

“Sitting with you.” He took a drink of his beer, grimacing slightly at the quality. All the beers in Insomnia paled in comparison to the craft ones in Galahd.

“Go have fun.”

“I can’t without you.” He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled knowingly. He knew her resolve was beginning to break and she’d cave. It was only a matter of when she broke down, but he had all night.

Admittedly, Rowan lasted longer than Nyx thought she would. Drautos and Luche left two hours ago after feeling sufficiently buzzed, and Sonitus and Axis wobbly followed behind a stumbling Tredd half an hour ago. Now, it was twelve thirty and Nyx was leading her by the hand to where Crowe and Pelna were still going strong.

Nyx gently grabbed both her hands and began swaying to the sound of the music. Rowan regrettably followed his lead and started to lose herself to the beat. A soft smile made its way onto her face and she leaned into Nyx. He quickly grabbed her waist and put his face into her neck. She giggled when his stubble rubbed against her chin.

“See? This isn’t so bad.” Nyx teased in a low voice. Rowan only hummed in silent agreement and continued to dance with him into the early hours of the morning.


	5. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E - Energy! A member of the otp+ is hyper or more hyper than usual.

“Nyx!” Rowan ran up to him the moment he exited their bedroom.

“Rowan!” He mimicked, looking at her expectantly.

“Let’s go do something.” She said, exaggerating the syllables in the second half of her sentence. “Come on!”

Nyx stared at her as she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him along with her. He resisted and gaped at her. “Who are you and what have you done to Rowan?”

“Now that’s just mean.” She pouted before trying to pull him again.

“Rowan... blink three times if you’re still in there.” Nyx said, miraculously keeping a straight face.

“Rude.” Rowan huffed and crossed her arms at him before frowning indignantly. “I just want to do something.”

“I can tell. You’re just so--” He gestured vaguely with his hands before elaborating. “--hyper. How come?”

“Mm... I dunno.” She rolled her eyes. It was like she did something wrong and was being interrogated by her parents.

“Bullshit.” He marched over to the kitchen and opened the garbage. Inside, were several packs of fun dip poorly hidden underneath two tissues. He picked them up, turned towards Rowan, and raised his eyebrows.

“Nyx! How dare you eat so much sugar!” She reprimanded him as if he were the one who ate all those packages.

“Pot. Kettle. Black.” He stated simply, putting the wrappers where they belonged. This time, on top of the tissues. “You’re sugar high. And you raided my candy stash.”

“We live together, so we share everything.” She whispered at him, narrowing her eyes.

“That’s it, you’re lying down until this is over.” He moved to grab her wrist, but she reacted too quickly.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” She smirked at him and summoned her sword. She threw it out the open kitchen window and warped out of their apartment into the busy streets of Insomnia. 

He raced to the window and spotted her in the crowd. She looked up and flipped him off before booking it. After standing there in disbelief for a few seconds, he took off after her, warping out of the window with his kukris.


	6. Folklore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F - Folklore. Write about your otp+ in a fairy or folk tale style. Or: the otp+ shares their favorite folk tales and urban legends.

“Now we present to you, Princess Rowena Ledore of Galahd.” 

The doors to the Citadel in Insomnia opened and presented a young woman of short stature with shoulder length hair adorning a flowing white dress. Once she ascended the stairs to the platform before the throne, she curtsied to the King and his son, the Prince. The King rose from his seat and bowed alongside his son to welcome the Princess.

“King Regis and young Prince Noctis, it is a pleasure to be here today.” Rowena greeted them both.

Regis gently took her hand and kissed it, as was customary in Galahd. “The pleasure is ours to host you for the week, my dear. You took the throne quite young. How old are you now?”

“Twenty, your highness.” She bowed her head out of respect when answering him, only lifting it once she was done.

Regis nodded with a solemn expression before waving someone over. It was a guard dressed unlike the others Rowena had seen. His outfit was more elaborate. He was a young man, nearly a foot taller than her but not quite, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. They were familiar.

“This will be your personal guard for the duration of your trip. He will follow you in and out of the Citadel.” Regis explained as Rowena continued to appraise him.

“Thank you for your generosity, King Regis. It is most appreciated.” She bowed again before turning back to the guard. 

“Now, you may explore both the city and the Citadel until dinner tonight. He already has your itinerary for the week and won’t let you miss anything, should you forget.” Regis bowed, silently dismissing her to do as she please.

She curtsied before descending with the guard and exiting the throne room. Once outside and away from others, she turned to him. “My name is Princess Rowena Ledore of Galahd, but I’m sure you knew that. What is your name?”

“Nyx Ulric, your majesty.” He bowed his head, but it snapped back up when she gasped. “Your majesty? Is something the matter?”

“Nyx Ulric of Galahd. Brother to Selena Ulric.” She breathed. “Why’d you leave Galahd?”

“You remember me?” He was shocked. He was always told she’d never remember him or have time for him once she took the throne.

“Of course I do.” She quickly hugged him tightly. He hugged back gently, careful not to hurt her or wrinkle her dress. Once she pulled back, she had a frown on her face. “Why’d you stop visiting?”

“Once you turned sixteen, I wasn’t allowed inside the mansion anymore. Your late father’s royal advisor always told me there was no time for any frivolous relationships with commoners. Eventually, I stopped coming all together.”

“Nyx... How could you believe that?” She was heartbroken, more so than when he abruptly stopped visiting her.

“When you’re told something over and over again, I guess you just start believing it.” He shrugged. “I tried to see you again before I left after you took the throne two years ago, but the guards stopped me. I guess the advisor told everyone on staff to keep me out.”

“He’s fired once I get back,” she crossed her arms, “I think I know why my father didn’t want you in the mansion anymore.”

“Pray tell.” He crossed his arms.

“My father didn’t want me to marry a commoner. He had hopes I’d wed either the Prince of Tenebrae or the Prince of Lucis.” She explained bitterly.

“But the Prince of Lucis is eight years younger than you! That’s absurd!” He exclaimed, before realizing the implications of what she first said. “Wait, marry a commoner? Were you in love with me?”

“I am in love with you, Nyx. I feel the same way as I did four years ago.” She sighed. “I’d hate to drag you away from Insomnia and your position here, though, so what happens next is up to you.”

Nyx gently placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. She kissed back. Once they pulled back, they were both smiling. “I guess that answers what I want to do next, huh?”

“I guess it does.”


	7. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G - Game. The otp+ play a game together.

“You’re such a cheater!” Crowe yelled once Nyx passed her for the tenth time this track.

“How the hell do you cheat in Mario Kart? Seriously, how?” Nyx asked after finally having enough of being called a cheater in this round alone.

“Would both of you shut up? Some of us are trying to get out of twelfth place here!” Libertus whined, unintentionally pouting.

“Aw, poor Libby can’t go fast enough. Want us all to slow down for you?” Rowan teased, watching him huff in her peripheral vision.

Libertus originally suggested they play Mario Kart in the living room of Nyx and Rowan’s shared apartment because he thought it’d be fun. He knew Nyx was competitive to a fault but figured everyone else would be light-hearted about it and find it relaxing for a change. He didn’t expect Crowe to lose her temper for once or for Rowan’s normally funny sarcastic remarks to turn caustic. He found himself almost glad he was in last, so he didn’t have to deal with the road rage his friends possessed.

“You know what? You’re a cheater, too, Rowan! No wonder you and hero over here get along so well. You both cheat!” Crowe threw down the Switch controller and crossed her arms. Libertus swore he could see smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils as she huffed.

“That’s rich, Crowe, considering you were friends with him first and introduced us. I wonder what that says about you.” Rowan commented coolly, allowing herself to smirk when Crowe’s scowl deepened.

“You can’t cheat in Mario Kart, Crowe. You’re just shit!” Nyx threw his hands up in the air. 

“Just because you think you’re some big shot over here who always has to win doesn’t mean you can cheat!” Crowe yelled at him, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously.

“In case you didn’t notice, I lost too! Rowan came first! Six, you’re dense.” Nyx rolled his eyes.

“You take that back you--“ 

“Hey, look! The next race is starting!” Libertus interrupted Crowe before an actual fight broke out. And, as if nothing happened, everyone was focused again and narrowed their eyes only at their section of the screen. No one made a sound until the race began and the first red shell hit its target.


	8. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H - Holiday. The otp+ celebrate a holiday or holiday weekend together.

“So, lemme get this straight... A giant rabbit comes and shits chocolate for little kids to find for some reason, even though the holiday is supposed to be super religious?” Nyx clarified for the umpteenth time, but it wasn’t his fault. It really did sound like a load of bullshit.

“Yes! I promise this is real! The Easter bunny hides chocolate eggs for children to find the next morning and the religious people go to church to celebrate the resurrection.” Rowan explained, exasperated Nyx hadn’t so much as thought of Easter before today.

“This... This must be bullshit. There’s no way in hell.” He shook his head. “This has to be some weird Insomnian practice. In Galahd, there was no such thing.”

“That’s it! I’m calling Libby!” Rowan fished her phone out of her pocket and speed dialled Libertus. She let out a sigh of relief when he answered. “Oh, thank Six. Nyx is driving me insane! Please tell me you’ve heard of Easter before?”

Nyx waited patiently for Rowan to relay what Libertus said to her. Judging by her calm expression and ever-growing smirk, he had heard of this so-called holiday before. She confirmed his assumption when she hung up.

“The Ulric’s must be the only family in Galahd who hasn’t heard of Easter. Thank Six Libby is normal.” Rowan threw her head back against the couch and yawned. “Alright, it’s late. I’m going to bed.”

She began to walk away only to turn around with a mischievous smirk on her face. “You should, too, or the Easter bunny won’t leave you any chocolate!”

Nyx shook his head at her antics, but slowly followed behind her to their bedroom.


	9. If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I - If. Hypotheticals, uncertainties, worst- and best-case scenarios, you name it!

“What if you die out there?” Rowan pleaded with Nyx.

“I won’t. I couldn’t leave you alone, especially not now.” Nyx places a hand on her swollen stomach. “Besides, what if I’m one of the driving forces behind the peace?”

“What if the cost is too great? Crowe is already...” The words caught in her throat. She composed herself and continued. “Libertus is MIA and you want... no, need to be the hero. Why does it have to be you?”

“Who else if not me?” Nyx shook his head. “Tredd? Luche? They can’t do it, not alone. King Regis needs his best out there and I fit the bill.”

“Can’t you just settle for being my hero instead of Insomnia’s?” A few tears escaped Rowan’s eyes. Before Nyx could move to wipe them away, she did with her sleeve.

“Insomnia and all the Lucians affected are nothing without hope. I need to give that to them.” Nyx whispered. “I can’t fail them. I can’t fail you like I did with Selena...”

“You have never and could never fail me. Everything you have done since I... we became pregnant was for me and this baby.” Rowan placed a hand on her stomach.

“I have to... Please understand and don’t be mad. Especially when I ask you to flee to Lestallum.” Nyx desperately pleaded.

“Lestallum? What do you think is going to happen at the treaty signing? A war?” Rowan asked.

“Yeah. The Empire’s actions don’t make sense.” Nyx cleared his throat. “Your bags are packed, and I’ve already arranged for you to leave Insomnia in an hour.”

“Nyx... Promise me you’ll meet me there once you’re done here. You have to promise me.” She cried, clutching his jacket in his fist.

“I promise...” He breathed out before pressing a kiss to her forehead as she continued to cry.


End file.
